


Nothing Comes As Easy As You

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Mafia AU, Mates, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Rutting, idk what to else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is a prostitute that is involved with Derek Hale from the notorious werewolf mafia family. He tries to tell himself that he isn't attached but after an odd meeting, Jackson finds himself questioning why he denied himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Comes As Easy As You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest

The clouds that had been threatening to burst all morning had finally done so. It was the heavy kind that would set in for the rest of day and ruin any plans that had been made. The street lamps were flickering weakly in the fog. With the lights shrouded, it was hard to distinguish any figure walking down the sidewalk. Of course, most people with sense had umbrellas repelling the rain away from them. It was the kind of weather that made anyone want to sit inside and curl up with a good book.

 

Jackson Whittemore wasn’t just anyone. He had a job to do and wouldn’t miss an appointment. He had worked the street since early afternoon and now was on his way to an appointment. The meeting was early and the cold could be felt through the  windbreaker he was wearing and could feel the cold rain seep into his skin. It was hard to not shiver as a small wind started up and brushed against him. Jackson wanted to huddle but his pride wouldn’t allow him to. He stalked passed the few passersby that were still caught outside, ignoring the glares that were thrown his way.

 

Life had dealt him a hard card and it was either survive or die. Jackson had chosen to survive and had done the only thing he could at the time. He was strict about his clients and once he had regulars, he kept mostly to them because he had known what to expect. He was safer that way and no one could say that he was stupid. He didn’t have to worry about whether or not a John would break his body or if he would be going back to the small apartment that he had managed to rent with Scott. He had a secure way of living and Jackson preferred it that way. It might not be glamorous but he made a hell of a lot of money with his body. Jackson couldn’t complain about shit with the amount he made with his regulars and he got to set his own terms as well; not everyone could say that for themself. It was enough for Jackson to stay in his profession because he knew that no one could do anything without his permission. It was easy as that.

 

He knew that he wouldn’t work this job forever and that he would eventually find what he wanted to do with his life. But for right this worked and he could save up money. He had a stash hidden in the apartment he shared with Scott. It would be used when he figured what his future would be. Jackson wasn’t the type of person to know what exactly he would do with the rest of his life. He wasn’t really a planner. He went with the flow most of the time and it had worked so far in his life. His only regret had been not taking on exclusive clients earlier. It was the biggest mistake he had made so far and it bugged him. He worked the corner sometimes for a little extra money since he knew who to avoid. If Jackson wanted, he could live off his regular customers and still put cash in the hidden duffel.

 

It would certainly free up a lot of his time that he would need. Jackson wanted to at least obtain his GED before deciding about community college. It was something he had thought about deeply and always listed the pros and cons of. It wouldn’t be easy, he knew, but he wanted to accomplish something that he would be proud of. He didn’t have anyone in his corner except for Scott who was just a fucking ray of sunshine and would probably follow Jackson. They always had each other’s backs and Jackson couldn’t really imagine his life without Scott. They had lived together for years and knew each other intimately. It hadn’t all been sunshine and roses since Jackson hadn’t liked Scott in the beginning. He had serious issues with the other man and they fought like cats and dogs. Eventually they had worked out their differences when Scott had saved his ass. Since then, they supported each other.

 

Rounding the corner, Jackson caught sight of the usual meeting place. It was a small music shop that was no more than a little hole in the wall. It did exceptional business and was a popular hangout. There would be no suspicions that he would be meeting the one and only Derek Hale here. It was too easy to spot the man outside. He was wearing his usual leather jacket and dark jeans. A cap was pulled down over his head to disguise who he was. If anyone knew that Derek was out alone, it would certainly cause a ruckus. Jackson normally didn’t keep up with the mafia but since Derek was a regular and part of one of the most famous crime families, he had no choice. It was better to be safe than sorry. He didn’t want to end up dead before his twenty-first birthday.

 

It was easy to just saunter up to Derek and link a finger into his belt loop. It was a signal to Derek that he was here and ready to leave. Sometimes they lingered at the shop and other times they took off. Today Jackson wasn’t in the mood to hang around the shop. He wanted to get to the hotel that Derek had picked out for today and fall into the easy routine of having sex. With Derek it was natural and Jackson wasn’t sure what he thought about that. He always ended things with a client if he started to form feelings. What he was feeling now wasn’t strong, but it was enough that he should be wary.

 

Derek’s lips turned up in a small smile when he faced Jackson. It was only for him and that sent a jolt of satisfaction through Jackson. He knew Derek Hale wasn’t the sort to smile. He was grim most of the time and broody. But there was a part of him that he didn’t show the world, only Jackson. It was hard to tell if it was on purpose or if Derek was trying to force himself to feel something. Finding out had became one of Jackson’s goals since he started this with Derek. They’d only been seeing each other for almost a year and that was enough for roots of affection to grow in Jackson.

 

There was also the fact that Derek was a werewolf. That was common knowledge but not many people knew what a shifted wolf looked like. Jackson knew though, he’d seen it first hand when someone had threatened Jackson when Derek had been late for meet up and some guy had tried to pick Jackson a little forcefully. It’d been the hottest thing Jackson had ever seen in his life. The sex that time had been rough and Jackson loved the way Derek sounded as he rode Jackson. It was definitely labeled wank material when he was at home and needed relief.

 

Derek pressed a kiss to the corner of Jackson's mouth. He was allowed that simple pleasure in public. Jackson didn't like to kiss his John's but he allowed Derek to break that run if there wasn't another close around. Jackson didn't want to deal with the falling out if another regular found out he allowed Derek to kiss and that Jackson kissed back. He gave Derek a smile and pulled him along to the car that Derek always used when they met up. It wasn't flashy, just a black Mustang Cobra. It was certainly a nice car and Derek enjoyed the ride in more ways than one. There were times Jackson fucked Derek in the backseat. It was a sight to have the Hale above him and riding his cock like he was made to do it.

 

Jackson slid into the passenger seat as Derek took his place in the driver’s. He sped away from the curve with a wicked smile and turned into traffic. Derek was sometimes reckless, especially if he was in a playful mood. Jackson enjoyed these times because Derek’s wasn’t set in it’s usual scowl. It was an enjoyment he kept close to his heart because Jackson couldn’t afford to have feelings, especially for a John and one who was connected to one of the most powerful crime families. If Jackson had the willpower, he would have ended things with Derek but he was a selfish man and wanted as much time as he could muster. Jackson didn’t know when things would end but they’d at least be on his terms. He knew Derek wasn’t gonna end their arrangement anytime soon. It was a gut feeling he had and those were never wrong even if he were a human and didn’t possess anything supernatural about him.

 

A few turns later and they were at the hotel. It was one of those that were fancy and Jackson hardly ever visited because his other clients always had him show up at their house. Jackson didn’t mind at all because the beds in these sort of hotels were damned amazing and he always indulged himself by lingering around longer than was necessary. Derek always seemed to perk up when Jackson stayed past their agreed upon time and Jackson never charged him. It was certainly more than he ever gave anyone else and he knew he was going soft.

 

They checked in without a problem since Derek always packed a suitcase. It made it seem like they were together and less like what it actually was. Of course with who Derek was, Jackson wasn’t surprised if someone recognized him. They weren’t alone in the elevator which annoyed Jackson. His favorite past time was getting Derek hot and bothered before they even reached the hotel room. The other people in the elevator were of course heading for the same floor and Jackson tried to contain his anger. He desperately want to turn Derek into a moaning mess.

 

Jackson wasted no time in escaping the elevator, pulling Derek along with him. He ignored the other people who had been with them and hastily opened the door to the room. When they were safely inside, Jackson grabbed Derek and forced him up against the door, kissing him roughly and opening that mouth for him. He loved licking and nipping into Derek’s mouth because it was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted and could never get enough of it. Jackson didn’t know if it was because Derek was werewolf or if it was because of what he hate. Either way, he didn’t give a shit.

 

He pressed his body against Derek, feeling how solid the other man was. Jackson liked how steady Derek always was and it made for great sex. He withdrew from Derek’s mouth and went for the other’s neck. He bit into the flesh, knowing that Derek was clean. He drew blood and that only seemed to send a rush through Jackson’s body. He pushed his growing erection against Derek and growled when he felt the answering hardness. The warmth of Derek’s body seeped through his clothes and suddenly Jackson needed Derek naked. It was impossible to tell just how they got they got naked but Jackson didn’t really care. He picked the other man up and slammed him into the door, growling when he heard the gasp fall from Derek’s lips.

 

Jackson’s fingers dug into the flesh of Derek’s ass, forcing the man’s groin against him. Jackson devoured Derek’s mouth, nipping and licking it open forcefully without complaint. It was like lightning had hit Jackson with the way he charged his assault on Derek. He always lost his senses when he had Derek under his hands. Jackson was a fool for the way the werewolf would surrender himself with any hint of aggression. Legs wrapped around Jackson’s waist so that Derek wouldn’t fall. They bit and licked at each other, seeking the pain along with the pleasure. Fire coursed through them both, burning their skin and pushing them to take more from the other. Jackson knew he was being greedy as he took everything from Derek but he didn’t give a damn.

 

It was hard to take his mouth from Derek when the other’s eyes were blown wide and he was so compliant. Jackson didn’t want to fuck him against the wall though. He made sure that his clients were comfortable no matter what and even though Derek was special, Jackson couldn’t make the exception. If they ever crossed that line, which he knew they wouldn’t, he wouldn’t have a problem fucking Derek against a wall. No matter how much Derek always begged for, Jackson wouldn’t give in yet.

 

Derek nipped along Jackson’s neck. It should have been distracting since it was a spot Derek exploited often but Jackson was dead set in making it to the bed. He tried to ignore the hands that were roaming his body and the teeth that nipped at his neck. Jackson had a hard time of it and growled when Derek bit down especially harsh on his neck. The spot was licked and suckled at in apology and Jackson gently laid Derek down. It was the most tenderness he would show Derek because it was the only time he would allow it. Jackson had a habit of hiding himself away when he was with Derek because he couldn’t let the other see just how gone he was.

 

Not hesitating for a second, Jackson immediately sought out Derek’s lips. He kissed the other man harshly, biting at the sweet lips. He was addicted to the taste of Derek and savored the flavor on his tongue like it was a fine wine. Jackson always lingered over those lips and would kiss them as much as he could. If Derek noticed this, he didn’t say a word about it. He was probably afraid that Jackson would have one of his famous temper outbursts. Derek had been present for one and had avoided them ever since. It was strange for a werewolf to be weary of a human but Jackson was force of fury when his anger reached its limit.

 

He moved from Derek’s lips and bit his way down Derek’s body. Jackson sunk his teeth into the warm, tanned flesh. He loved the way Derek’s skin tasted like ocean and forest. It was also the scent that filled his nostrils. Jackson didn’t linger on any one spot and his hands weren’t idle either. Derek’s hands in his hair only encouraged him further as he bit into the dip of Derek’s hip. The man’s body hair brushed against Jackson’s cheek. It was a sensation that never failed to stir Jackson’s blood. He moved to the right, grinning when Derek groaned in disappointment as he skipped over a certain spot to bite into his left thigh. Jackson sucked and bit deeply into the flesh there. He wanted to mark Derek as his. He was possessive but he also knew Derek didn’t fuck anyone else.

 

Jackson moved past Derek’s cock and down to his ass. He lifted the werewolf’s hips with his hands as he bit into each cheek. He loved opening Derek up with his tongue because of the sounds that he would draw from the other lips. Sometimes they were a deep rumble and Jackson lived for those sounds. He nose his way between the cheeks and swiped his tongue over the hidden furled muscle. Derek’s thighs twitched at the contact and Jackson continued. He sucked and licked Derek open on his tongue, pushing it deeper into the werewolf and listening to the moans that were elicited from Derek’s mouth. He tortured the older man. He needed to him beg for Jackson and for the fucking that he had been looking for today.

It was hard to draw away from Derek but Jackson wasn’t a werewolf and he needed to fuck Derek now. He found the lube and used a few moments to loosen Derek up. Jackson was a considerate lover and he would never fuck anyone without a considerable amount of lube. It wasn’t long that he had Derek prepped since Jackson knew how to do it in his sleep. He didn’t waste time playing with Derek’s ass since they would have time later for Jackson to unravel him. When Jackson knew that Derek was stretched enough for him he removed his fingers. He rolled over and pulled Derek onto his hips, giving non-verbal commands as to what he wanted.

 

Derek caught on and grasped Jackson’s cock and sank down slowly. He knew just how Jackson liked it and wasted no time. The familiar warmth of Derek’s body had Jackson taking deep, even breaths because he couldn’t just ram up like he wanted to. He waited for Derek to move and when those slim hips rose up, Jackson grasped what he could and controlled Derek’s rhythm. Jackson watched Derek closely, his eyes never leaving the other’s face. He liked to observe Derek when he had him like this. The werewolf was open and not closed as he normally would be. Jackson always committed these moments to his memory because they really were few and far between.

 

They fell into their lust as they always did, clawing and biting at one another like they couldn’t get enough. Jackson felt the need to take Derek apart for hours and have stay a mess just for him. He wanted to never leave the room Derek always booked for them. They attacked one another and used their bodies to the fullest as they came undone. There was never anything half done with them. It was either everything or nothing. Jackson liked that about Derek because he gave as much as he received. He was the only client Jackson had that really got into sex. As they shuddered through their release, Jackson grabbed Derek and pulled him down so that he was resting along Jackson’s heated body. He stroked Derek’s dark hair and whispered nonsense into his ear. It was nice to hold Derek while he came down from the sex high even though Jackson knew it was dangerous. He couldn’t help it though because he was surrounded by the scent of Derek around him.

 

Derek wouldn’t let go of him and Jackson was okay with that. It was hard to move a werewolf when they didn’t want to be moved. He pressed a kiss to Derek’s temple knowing that Derek liked simple affections. It was all part of the time that Derek paid for but he didn’t know that it was something that Jackson would give him out of their time slot. Derek eventually rolled off Jackson and just cuddled into his side. Derek radiated heat and Jackson liked it. Werewolves naturally ran hotter than humans and during the winter, it was heaven.

 

“You gonna stay for awhile?” Derek asked, his breath fanning across Jackson’s chest.

 

“I won’t even charge you.” Jackson chuckled.

 

~*~

The rain from the previous day was still hanging around. It was shit and Jackson was bored. His clients weren’t picking up and Derek was out of town for a few days for some family meeting. Jackson wouldn’t have minded spending a few days with him. It sucked to hang around the apartment with Scott. Peter and Stiles had gone as well with Derek and had tried to talk Scott into going with them. Scott had declined because he knew that he’d be paid an extravagant amount for the trip and Scott couldn’t take that much from two people he had considered his lovers even though he was still a prostitute. Jackson wanted to see Scott out of this apartment and with Peter and Stiles in a nice home. He wanted to see the other man achieve his dream of becoming a veterinarian. The torrential downpour made it impossible for anyone to work outside.

 

“You look like you’re drifting off again.” Scott said as he threw a pillow at Jackson. It was easily caught and thrown back at Scott who just laughed as it hit in him the face. They played around for a bit, wrestling and just general horsing around. Jackson would never admit it but Scott was like a brother to him. It’d been the two of them for so long that Jackson considered Scott the only family he had.

 

“Just thinking is all.” Jackson replied as he settled back down into their couch. It was a day for brooding and he was going to take advantage of it. He could feel Scott’s heavy gaze.

 

“You know, you haven’t really taken more clients since you’ve taken Derek on?” Scott said casually as he wiggled his feet under Jackson’s thighs. Jackson tried to shove them away but when Scott wanted to do something there was no stopping him.

 

“Yeah, I know, mom.” Jackson rolled his eyes as he slapped Scott’s leg. He knew exactly what Scott was talking about and he wasn’t ready to admit it just yet. Jackson was picky about his clientele but he had noticed that he was turning potential repeat customers down more often than what he was known for.

 

“I think it’s a good thing, Jackson,” Scott said softly. He was rubbing his toes back and forth under Jackson. It was an action Scott did when he was nervous about something or he was just thinking in general when they were side by side.

 

“Yeah, but I also need the money. I want to take on new clients but it’s hard when Derek pays me so goddamn much.” Jackson didn’t like his money and he had tried to return the extra amount that Derek always seem to give him. It would always make its way back into Jackson’s wallet. It frustrated him to no end and there had been several arguments before Jackson had grudgingly given up. It was no use.

 

Scott snorted. “With as much as Derek is paying you, you’ll have enough.”

 

“Yak it up. You’re not much better off.” It was the truth even though it was a low blow. Scott was the epitome of spoiled between Stiles and Peter. Both men couldn’t help but spoil him and Jackson was glad for Scott. It wouldn’t be long before he would be off the streets and Jackson would be alone. Of course he knew that Scott would drag him with him. There wasn’t any other option.

 

“Please. At least I acknowledge I’m spoiled.” Scott scoffed as he waved his hand. He ran this toes to the gap between Jackson’s legs and slid them up through. He wiggled them back and forth as Jackson huffed heavily.

“You’re a spoiled shit. Get it right, McCall.” Jackson retorted.

 

“Alright, I’m a spoiled shit.” Scott grinned widely. It was all teeth and Jackson just shoved back at Scott. It was a wonder they hadn’t killed each other in the early days because they were so different. But they had settled around each other after a few weeks of arguing and awkward moments. Jackson couldn’t really imagine living here without Scott.

 

“Good, the first step is admitting.” Jackson leaned his head against the back of the couch. He knew he was beat because Scott’s puppy dog eyes would be the winning factor in this argument. He would give in without hardly any complaints. That really should have said something about their friendship when Scott could talk him into something Derek couldn’t.

 

They were interrupted when Jackson’s phone rang. He got up and Scott kicked him in the ass. Jackson flipped Scott off and answered his work phone. He needed to keep his profession separate from his personal life and so two phones was the only choice he had.

 

“Jackson.” He answered, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Ah yes, Mr. Jackson, I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment with you tomorrow at one in the afternoon.” The man’s voice was smooth and Jackson wasn’t sure if he should take this client. There was just something that irked him over the phone.

 

“Sure where at?” Jackson asked with a slight hesitation. He wasn’t sure if he should take the job but he wanted to prove Scott for once and possibly pick up a new client.

 

“Meet me at the Blue Moon Cafe over on Johnston Avenue at two in the afternoon. I’ll signal you when you arrive,” were the instructions Jackson received before the line went dead. He frowned and laid his phone back down on the end table.

 

“New client?” Scott asked. He could sense the tension on Jackson and wondered if he should talk him out of the meeting.

 

“Maybe. He wants to meet at a cafe.” Jackson replied and made his way his back to the couch.

 

“You’re getting bad vibes.” Scott pointed out. “Don’t go.”

 

“Sorry, Scott. But it might be an easy client and I can’t pass that up.” Jackson flopped down on Scott who gave an indignant screech.

 

“Well, do you want me to go with you just in case?” Scott was always cautious about meeting up with potential clients. Jackson had gone with Scott not only for his peace of mind but Peter’s and Sciles’ as well. The two worried about Scott so much it was sickening to Jackson. He had told the two that Scott was in perfectly fine hands and that they should shove off because they were only stressing Scott that much more. Eventually they had backed off but Jackson still had to report about the new clients. It was annoying but at least they cared. Scott would always offer to Jackson just to return the favor. Jackson thought it was unnecessary since he could take care of himself but he knew if he declined that Scott would just follow anyway.

 

“I guess. I mean, it’s up to you if you want to waste your time babysitting me.” Jackson watched as Scott rolled his eyes and proceeded to turn the T.V. on. They would spend the rest of the night watching re-runs of Star Trek and Golden Girls just because they were the only shows on that were of any interest whatsoever. Jackson would have put a Disney movie on if he wasn’t so lazy and wanted to move. He was quite comfortable where he was and nothing short of a natural disaster would move him.

 

The cafe was pretty much empty when Jackson arrived. He moved his sunglasses to his head and checked the place out for a few more minutes. It was homey, not the commercialized shop that Starbucks was. It had a fireplace in one corner with a couch and a coffee table with books and magazines spread about. This was the type of place you came to if you wanted to relax and spend the afternoon away from home with the home feeling. It was certainly impressive to gaze but looks weren’t everything.

 

He looked for his potential client but there wasn’t anyone seated at the tables. Jackson frowned but placed an order anyway because this wasn’t the first time a client was potentially running late. There had been times he had waited up to an hour for someone to meet him and discuss the details of what they had wanted. This would be just another day where he waited around and if the man who had called him last night didn’t show up within the hour, then it wouldn’t be a loss. The discovery of a new place to eat was certainly a plus in Jackson’s book. He enjoyed having options of where to eat when he was hungry and hated visiting the same places over and over again.

 

Jackson took a seat by the window and he could see Scott across the street looking at antiques. It as a Scott thing to do because he was easily distracted by anything he had found interesting. Jackson sipped his coffee, which was actually good, while watching Scott. It was funny to see him move from item to item as if he were a humming bird trying to find food. Jackson knew that Scott had probably found something for Stiles and Peter and was attempting to see if someone could help him. The displays on the sidewalk were unattended, which was probably stupid of the store owner in the first place.

 

Scott caught him watching and gave Jackson thumbs up as someone finally stepped out to help him. Jackson rolled his eyes and flipped Scott off. Unfortunately the person with him had seen as well and only shook their head at him. Jackson could imagine what they were saying to Scott as the items, which Jackson couldn’t see, were removed from their place on the sidewalk and taken inside. Scott gave him a quick wave before disappearing inside. Jackson looked away from outside, not wanting to enjoy the scenery out there but explore the inside of Blue Moon a little more. There were various art pieces that covered the wall, not a spot was empty. There were children’s drawings plus printed versions of famous paintings. It was a little eccentric but Jackson supposed it up to whoever owned the place to decorate how they wanted it.

 

A figure emerging from the back of the cafe caught his attention. It was an older man possibly in his seventies and he was heading straight for Jackson. It wasn’t that Jackson was picky but old dudes just creeped him out. He tried to smile when the man sat down across from him. It was forced and probably didn’t even come across as friendly, which was totally fine with Jackson.

 

“It’s nice to see that you showed up. My name is Gerard Argent.” The man introduced himself and his smile was predatory like he had caught some prize. Jackson didn’t like it.

 

“Yeah, this meeting’s over.” Jackson said as he got up and left. His skin was tingling as he walked away, knowing that he was being watched. Gerard looked like the kind of crazy that Jackson avoided because of his self preservation skills. If he never saw that man again it would be a godsend.

 

He found Scott just down the street with two bags in his hand a large, satisfied smile on his face. Jackson just grabbed his arm and continued to walk the path to their home not saying a word. Scott gave him a confused look but didn’t say anything as they made their way home. Jackson wasn’t sure what Argent was up to but it couldn’t have been anything good. He wondered what the end game had been if Argent had known Jackson would have walked away as soon as they had met. It was disconcerting and it just didn’t feel right but Jackson couldn’t pinpoint what felt wrong about the meeting.

 

“Hey, you okay? You’re going all scary rage face on me.” Scott said as they entered the apartment and he set his stuff down.

 

“It’s just...that didn’t feel right.” Jackson explained as he popped open the fridge and pulled a beer out. He screwed the lid off and took a long drink. The beer settled down in his stomach but it did nothing to calm his nerves. He needed to do something to lose the jitters but he couldn’t decide what. It would be easy to fuck his way through them but Derek was at least two hours out and it wasn’t Jackson’s way to go and call a client for a fuck. He knew that Derek wouldn’t deny him if he called.

 

He couldn’t use Derek as a vice. It would be crossing a line Jackson wasn’t sure he wanted to cross yet. It was bad enough he had thought of Derek outside of the client category but to go to Derek for comfort was something Jackson couldn’t quite grasp. He didn’t want to deal with this unsettling feeling alone and Scott was great but he couldn’t cross that line because Peter would skin him alive while Stiles spooned his eyes out. Jackson didn’t really see any other options. He was wired up and some rough sex with Derek would certainly clear his head. He didn’t like to rely on others but he didn’t want to be the destructive teen he used to be.

 

“Well, if you need anything let me know? I’ll be at Peter’s but I’ll come home if you need me to.” Scott said softly. He always offered to help Jackson when he could and Jackson couldn’t help but wonder how exactly Scott managed to stay so confident and be so...Scott.

“I might hit up Derek.” Jackson admitted in a low voice. Saying it out loud certainly had an effect on Jackson. He felt something shift into place in his mind and he had to sit down. Derek had always been a constant and Jackson had never noticed it. He had taken Derek pretty much for granted and had never given anything back when Derek had given him so much. It was a blow and Jackson found himself wanting to apologize for the first time in his life.

 

“Okay. See you later.” Scott picked up his bags again and left.

 

It was weird being alone after having a revelation. Jackson wasn’t quite sure what to do. He knew Derek was back since Peter and Stiles were as well. But it was so damn hard to pick up the phone and see if they could meet up at Derek’s loft and not a hotel room. It was personal and Jackson found himself wanting to see just where Derek lived. The loft had been spoken about fondly like Derek had someone where he could just hide from the world when he wanted to. It had certainly caught Jackson’s attention and he’d never forgotten about it.

 

He found himself picking up his cell and dialling Derek’s number. Jackson couldn’t wait. He needed to see Derek and work this out because Jackson was seriously contemplating quitting the whole business. Something about Gerard had put things into perspective and if Jackson was serious, he would need Derek’s support. It was odd having a client that cared about his personal life and generally worry about his well being.

 

“Jackson?” Derek asked when he picked up the phone. He sounded confused and Jackson couldn’t blame him. He never called Derek, preferring to have the other contact him.

 

“Can I come you see at the loft?” Jackson asked, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t know how to ask for things, words weren’t really this thing sometimes and he just couldn’t speak them.

 

“Yeah.” Derek responded without hesitation. There was even a hint of surprise in his voice that Jackson had caught. “You know the address right?”

 

“I’ll be there in ten.” Jackson said, hanging up quickly. He dialled the cab company and had one sent to the apartment. This was unconventional but he needed to see Derek. The cab honked when it was outside and Derek left. He had everything in his jean pockets and took off. Jackson didn’t give anything a second thought as he slid into the cab and rambled off Derek’s address. If he did, he would talk himself out of going to the loft. He didn’t want to think about the disappointment that he would cause Derek if he were to bail.

 

The ride was spent in silence. Jackson wasn’t the kind to make small talk with anyone. He gazed out of the window as the city passed by and wondered what he was doing. Going to Derek was going to mess up his plans but he couldn’t think of anything else. He was still unsettled by his meeting with Gerard when the driver pulled up to Derek’s loft. It was a building that looked to be owned by the Hales. There weren’t any other cars but Derek’s in the parking lot to the side. It was impressive that was for sure and Jackson was a little impressed.

Derek was waiting for him on the bottom floor and Jackson couldn’t help himself. He grabbed Derek and pulled him close to kiss him. Everything seemed to slot into place as he licked and nipped at the lips he was so familiar with. He growled when Derek pressed back, hard and demanding. This was different than their hotel hook ups and Jackson liked it. He pushed Derek back against a wall and rubbed his cock through the jeans he was wearing. Moving his hand down, Jackson cupped Derek’s balls. His fingers trailed up and over them to run over the hardening erection.

 

“I need you,” Jackson whispered into Derek’s ear. It was a husky, deep sound that Jackson had never heard from himself before. He sounded wrecked already and it was something he never thought that he would ever hear from himself.

 

Derek didn’t say anything as he pushed Jackson away and pulled him up to the loft. It took them what seemed like forever to get there since they would stop and Jackson would attack Derek’s mouth. It was a wonder that they were even able to keep their clothes on. Jackson didn’t even pay to attention to Derek’s loft. He was too focused on the noises that left the other man and coaxing more out of him. There would be more than enough time later to check everything out. He was already picturing his stuff over here.

 

Jackson pushed Derek down to the bed and bit at his neck. There were too many clothes between them and the sound of fabric ripping struck the air. They were desperate. It was said in the way they pawed at each other and the way they would bite at any revealed skin. There was fire and lightning between them that wouldn’t diffuse in the air. It cackled and burned as they slotted their bodies together and shared heat between them. Jackson had been blind to the passion between them but now that his eyes were open, he felt like a fool. He had what he’d never known he needed and Jackson wasn’t dumb enough to throw that away. He probably would have if he’d been younger.

 

It was like he couldn’t get enough of Derek. Jackson wanted to possess every inch of him and satisfy the hunger that was devouring every inch of him. He needed to have Derek, to own every inch of him and to mark him. Jackson needed to show the world that Derek was his and that no one else would ever have him this way. He was for Jackson only and no one else would even come close.

 

Derek was giving as good as he got. His teeth bit into any slice of flesh they could touch. The fire must have been burning in him too since he was acting just as possessive as Jackson. Whatever was sparking between had been a long time coming. Jackson could feel that deep in his bones. He growled when he pressed his hips down on Derek and ground their erections together. The heat passed between them, intense and devouring as Jackson felt Derek’s orgasm wash over him. It triggered his own and they fell down into the bed just holding onto each other. They had never come like that, just the sliding of cocks together and the heat and the lightning. It was a sensory overload and Jackson reveled in it as they rolled to the side and Derek curled into his side, hooking their legs together as the warm afternoon sun filtered into the room.

 

“I’m quitting.” Jackson said huskily when he finally caught his breath. He could feel the scrape of Derek’s beard against his chest and huffed at how domestic it was. A kiss was pressed to a particular darkening bite on Jackson’s collarbone.

 

“So that means you’ll move in?” Derek asked, his hand drifting up and down Jackson’s chest.

 

“I should say it’s too soon but it feels...right.” Jackson replied. And he was telling the truth. He’d been sleeping with Derek for going on two years and he felt like he knew every aspect of the man even though he had tried to keep this thing between them professional. He had fought it so hard in the beginning only for everything to fuck him over. He’d broken one of his rules but Jackson couldn’t really bring himself to care.

 

“You mean you’re not fighting this anymore.” Derek stated, lifting his head from Jackson’s chest and searching him with grey eyes. It was like he was looking for something that would make him believe Jackson.

 

“Yeah, suppose you could say that.” Jackson huffed fondly. He leaned forward and pressed a swift kiss to Derek’s lips. “I want this with you, even if it means I have a setback.”

 

“I know you don’t like charity, but I can get you an honest job.” Derek was serious and Jackson knew he had the connections to make that possible. It wouldn’t be as much as he would make selling his body, but he had enough saved up that he had a decent start. Years of saving up for what he wanted was nothing compared to how his life slotted together in this moment. He wouldn’t be having sex with people just to have money. He would honest to God enjoy it with Derek. Jackson wouldn’t have to pretend to be someone else anymore.

 

“If I can earn it on my own merit, I won’t mind you setting up an interview.” Jackson replied after a few moments. He wouldn’t accept the job just because he was banging Derek. He knew the kind of power Derek held in the Hale family and it was scary. And in reality it should have made Jackson run but it seemed he was attracted to danger. He wasn’t fooled about the kind of life that Derek led.

 

“Now that subject is settled, there’s something we need to speak about.” Derek’s tone was solemn, like if he spoke more words that it would run Jackson off. He frowned, not liking how Derek was glancing down and not meeting Jackson’s eyes.

 

“Whatever it is, we can discuss it,” Jackson said smoothly attempting a comforting tone. He was new to this so his words came out a little jilted. Derek knew him well enough that he was aware that Jackson was trying.

 

“The thing about my kind is that we have pre-destined mates.” Derek responded, his eyes never leaving Jackson’s face. “And well, since I saw you on that corner, I knew you were mine. I didn’t want to force you so I hired you...”

 

Jackson felt his face flush at Derek’s admission. He never had anyone go through so much trouble just to be with him. He couldn’t believe that someone would spend money like that just to be near him. It was a little hard to accept but Jackson found that he believed Derek. Even when they started this thing he had known there was more to it for Derek but he had been afraid to approach the subject. Jackson didn’t see that as time wasted but as time he needed to come with terms with what they were because he had known on some level that they were meant to be together.

 

“I didn’t want to stifle you and have you think you had no choice but to choose me. I wanted you to come to me on your own and ask for the bond.” Derek admitted, his fingers brushing over Jackson’s jaw. “There was someone a long time ago who was convinced that we were meant to be and I rejected her. She didn’t like it and vowed revenge. I haven’t seen her in years but I didn’t want to put you through that.”

 

Jackson was stunned by Derek’s admission. This was something like a dream for him because he never thought that this man would have so many layers to him. He was still discovering things about Derek that he had never known before. He brushed another kiss to Derek’s lips, telling him without words that they would be okay and that he didn’t care about any ulterior motives Derek might have had.

 

“I’m glad. I don’t like being forced into things and the fact that you noticed that really impresses me,” Jackson whispered against Derek’s lips. They would be fine, he knew that. What Jackson knew he wouldn't be able to handle any threats that came from Peter. He knew they were obligatory but there was only so much of Peter that Jackson could really take.

  
Derek didn’t say another word as he rolled his body over onto Jackson and leant down for a heated kiss. They had all the time in the world to be lazy with sex, something they both had never experienced before. It was a slow passion and Jackson knew he could get used to it. This feeling that burst in his chest was something he wanted to experience for the rest of his life with Derek by his side. He would ask the details of being a mate later. Right now, Derek needed him and he would give him what they both wanted, a bond.  


End file.
